RO Basics / Control
Keyboard and Mouse Usage RO's character movement is entirely controlled by the mouse. The keyboard is used for chatting, typing manual commands, changing the camera angle, and using skills quickly. Jumping in Ragnarok Online is not possible with the exception of the TaeKwon class. Mouse Controls The mouse controls the following actions in RO: * Movement: Left-click a cell to move to it. Hold down the left mouse button for continuous movement. If the cell is not highlighted or is highlighted in red, that place is impossible to reach. * Camera: ** Changing the side view: Hold down the right mouse button and the cursor will become two arrows curving left and right. Move the mouse left holding the right mouse button and the camera will rotate around the character to the left. Likewise, moving the mouse right will rotate the camera to the right. ** Changing magnification: Roll the mouse-wheel to zoom in and out. To do this without a mouse-wheel, hold the Ctrl key, right mouse button, and move the mouse. ** Changing the overview: ''Hold the Shift key and move the mouse (wheel) up/down to change the height of the camera. To lower the height of the camera even more, hold both Ctrl + shift and move the mouse (wheel) up/down. ** ''Resetting to the default view: Quickly right-click twice to reset the view to face north. Hold the Shift key and quickly right-click twice to reset the camera's position. * Character Interaction: Right-click another character and a window will pop up with a list of actions to choose from. Some options only appear under certain circumstances. * Item/Skill Description: Right-click an item or skill and a window will pop up giving detailed information on that particular item or skill. * Drag-n-Drop: Allows the player to equip items, move items to the trade window or Kafra storage window, or drop items on the ground for someone else to pick up. The player can also drag-n-drop skills into the shortcut bar. NOTE: Drag-n-drop may be blocked if your equipment window is open. * Auto-Follow another character: Hold Shift and right click on the target player to auto-follow him/her. This character will keep following the target until you attack or use a targeted skill. Note that /noctrl and /noshift need to be disabled in order to work. Keyboard Controls By default, F1 to F9 keys are used for quick access to most-used skills, items, and equipments. Chat anytime by typing in the dialog box and then pressing enter. Battlemode (/bm) significantly changes this aspect and is detailed below in the "In-Game Commands" section. The keyboard is not used to move your character. In-Game Commands (different from @commands) * Messages prefixed with '%' will be sent only to your party * Messages prefixed with '$' will be sent only to your guild * /set1 — Alias for /skillfail, /showname, /noctrl, and /window * /set2 — Alias for /skillfail, /showname, /noctrl, /q1, /q2, and /window * /miss — Toggles display of the ‘miss’ animation * /sit — Makes your character sit or stand * /stand — Makes your character sit or stand * /chat — Creates a chat room * /q — Leaves a chat room * /memo — Memorizes a location for use with the Warp Portal skill * /hi — Sends the specified message to everyone on your friend list * /quickspell1 or /q1 — Enables the skill on the F9 hotkey by right clicking. * /quickspell2 or /q2 — Cycles through all skills on the F7 and F8 hotkeys. * /quickspell3 or /q3 — Enables /q1 and /q2 * /bangbang — Rotates your character clockwise * /bingbing — Rotates your character counterclockwise * /buildinfo — Displays the version of the client * /doridori — Moves your character's head from side to side * /h or /help — Lists the in-game commands * /bgm — Toggles playing of background music * /sound — Toggles playing of sound effects * /effect — Toggles the display of anything but basic graphical effects * /skip — Widens frame skip. This is recommended for players who lag excessively. * /aura — Minimizes the aura effect for level 99 and 175 characters * /aura2 — Disables the aura effect for level 99 and 175 characters * /tip — Opens the tip of the day window * /emblem — Toggles the display of guild emblems * /bv <0–127> — Sets the background music volume to the specified level * /v <0–127> — Sets the sound effect volume to the specified level * /where — Shows your character's location as a map name and set of coordinates * /am — Allows you to specify a message that will automatically be sent to anyone who sends you a private message while you're unavailable. Enter the command again to mark yourself as available * /ex — Blocks public and private messages from the specified character * /ex — Displays a list all blocked characters * /in — Removes the specified character from your blocked list * /inall — Clears your blocked list * /exall — Blocks all private messages * /invite "" — Invite a person to your party. Works across different maps. * /refuse — Automatically declines all party invites. * /accept — Disables auto-decline. * /notrade or /nt — Blocks all trade offers and friend requests. * /notalkmsg or /nm — Keeps public chat from being displayed in the chat window. * /notalkmsg2 or /nm2 — Keeps guild and public chat from being displayed in the chat window. * /organize "" — Creates a party named . * /leave — Allows one to leave a party. * /guild "" — Creates a guild named . This requires an Emperium to be in the creator's inventory. * /breakguild "Guild Name" — Disbands a guild. Can only be used by the guild leader. All members must be expelled first. * /shopping or /sh — Allows opening vendor windows with one left-click and closing shop windows with one right-click. * /noctrl or /nc — Allows attacking monsters continuously with only one left-click. * /noshift or /ns — Allows targeting monsters or other players in PvP arenas with support skills without having to press the Shift key. * /window or /wi — Makes the RO window being moved snap to another window nearby. * /savechat — Saves the chat. * /battlemode or /bm — Starts Battle mode where the keyboard is used to instantly access shortcut-bar content without using F1~F9. Also, shortcuts of pages in the background can be used. * /alchemist — Shows the top 10 brewing Alchemists in the server. * /blacksmith — Shows the top 10 forging/upgrading Blacksmiths in the server. * /taekwon — Shows the top 10 TaeKwon Kids based on completion of TaeKwon Missions in the server. * /pk — Shows the top 10 slayers in a PK Server. * /+ — is the target stat (ie. STR, AGI, VIT, INT, DEX, or LUK). Provided that stat points are available for allocation, this command will increase the target stat by the amount specified. For example: /str+ 5 will increase STR by 5 points. If stat points are insufficient, the client will increase the target stat as much as possible. * /emotion — Lists some of the in-game emotions. * /skillfail or /sf — Turns off "Skill has Failed" messages. * /loginout or /li — Turns off guild messages and login messages (ie. " has logged in/out" and " has dis/connected"). * /fog — Turns fog on and off. * /mineffect or /minimize — Enables less graphically intense effects. This command does not work for Wizard's AoE skills. * /hoai — Switches Homunculus AI between default and custom mode. * /traceai — Saves Homunculus' status as a text file. * /merai — Switches Mercenary AI between default and custom mode. * /font — Switches the position of character name, party name, guild name, guild title, and emblem to above or below character sprites. * /lightmap — Removes shade effects and a majority of lighting effects. * /eqopen — Makes your equipment viewable by anyone. * /battlechat — Activates the battlegrounds chat, with it enabled you can't use normal, party or guild chats. * /check — Produces [ ] in a green font. Use is unknown. * /camera — Turns camera "smoothing" off and on. * /tingonly — Disables all sound effects except for the 'ding' sound effect that's played when a character enters a chat room * /booking — Opens party recruitment listing search window * /recruit — Opens the party recruitment listing creation window * /stateinfo — Toggles the display of status icon descriptions * /showname — (On bRO) Returns to the original font and does not show the name of the character party * /set3 — Alias for /skillfail, /showname, /noctrl, /window, /loginout, and /shopping. * /navi — Sets a coordinate destination for the Navigation System. * /monsterhp — Toggles the display of Health bars on monsters. * /quake — Enables or disables screen shaking effects. * /snap — The mouse cursor semi-automatically moves to the target. * /skillsnap — The mouse cursor semi-automatically moves to the target. * /itemsnap — The mouse cursor semi-automatically moves to the loot. Macros Macros are used to access most used emotes or phrases quickly. Press ALT+M to open the Macros window. Here, a list of shortcuts and the values assigned to them will be displayed. When opening for the first time, default emoticons will be linked to "ALT + 1" to "ALT + 0". These can be replaced with other emotes, phrases, or in-game commands. Communication To talk, type in the chat window and press Enter. What is said will be seen by everybody within a certain range. If Battle mode is on, the Enter key must be pressed before chatting. Some notes on communication: * To send a message to the party only, type % before the message or press Ctrl + Enter. * To send a message to the guild only, type $ or /gc before the message or press Alt + Enter. * To PM another player, enter the character name into the small box on the left side of the chat window. * To set the chat mode, click on the left bubble at the bottom right corner of the chat window. The right bubble controls the chat window height. * To set 1:1 chat, go into friend set up and customize whether to open a new chat window or not. Interaction With Others To interact with other players, right-click on a character and choose an action from the list provided. * Common Commands: ** Check (character name)'s Equipment Information — View the target players equipment if they have checked the "Open equipment" box on their equipment screen. ** Trade — Allows trading items or Zeny with another character. After the target player accepts the offer to trade, the trade window will appear. Items can be dragged and dropped here for trading. Zeny can also be entered here for trading. Click "OK" and then "Trade" to confirm. ** Ignore — If the character is annoying, this command will block that character's PMs and public speech as well. ** 1:1 Chat — Allows talking to the character privately. ** Add to Friends List — Adds the character to the friends list. ** Invite (character name) to Party — Allows party leaders to invite characters into the party. ** Invite (character name) to Guild — If given the power to recruit players into the guild, this option allows recruiters to invite other characters into the guild. This power to recruit must be given by the guild master. Interaction with NPCs NPCs are non-player characters. They are not real people but characters programmed into the game. To interact with an NPC, left-click on the target NPC. Note that not all NPCs will talk. Conversations with NPCs include: * NPC illustration — Not all NPCs have this. * Dialogue box — This is a window that shows what the NPC is saying. * Interactive dialogue box — Sometimes, this window will appear below the main dialogue box with a selection of what to say to the NPC. Notable NPCs: * Kafra Workers — These NPCs are essential to Ragnarok Online and serve the following functions: ** Storage access — Allows items to be stored. ** Cart Rentals — Allows Merchant classes to rent carts. ** Teleportation — Allows traveling to other cities instantly. ** Saving — Allows setting a "Save Point". Using a butterfly wing or @load will return the character to this Save Point. Also, should the character die, the player may choose to return to the Save Point. NOTE: Not all Kafras offer all of these services. * Warper — Present at every town in CorgiRO, allows you to Teleport to different places all across Rune-Midgard. * (Super) Tool Dealer — Same as above, also present at every town in CorgiRO, offers you a wide variety of usable items that will benefit you in your travels. * Priestess of Freya — Lastly, our very own healer. If ever your HP or SP is about to run out, just click this NPC and both will be fully restored! NOTE: While interacting with NPCs, the character cannot move. If a player is moving when activating an NPC dialogue, they will be disconnected. Screenshots & Replay Screenshots are captured by hitting Print Screen on your keyboard. NOTE: Some laptops / computers require you to also press the 'FN' key! They are saved as a .jpg in your game installation directory under Screenshots. To record a replayable and sharable "video" of your in-game exploits, use the Replay System functionality.